


Warmth

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Warmth

Hanbin fills him up slowly. The kind of slow that burns Jiwon, it leaves him out of breath, panting and gasping, holding tightly onto Hanbin's thighs. It's too much.

"Hanbin-ah. _Please_."

Hanbin laughs. It's filled with condescending amusement. Jiwon flutters his eyes open, it's hard to do so when Hanbin is filling him to the brim with his cock, but when he does Hanbin is leaning back against the bed, his brown eyes sparkling behind his yellow glasses and tongue flicking his cheek.

"Baby, you're doing so well." Hanbin is a loving partner, always has been, especially when it comes to Jiwon. His hand softly draws circles over Jiwon's cheeks, the other hand gripping Jiwon's waist and leaving bruises brushing the skin softly when Jiwon finally sits fully on his cock.

"I'm - I'm a good boy, right?" Jiwon wants to hear Hanbin say how Jiwon is the best. He is his favorite. It means the whole world to him when Hanbin has eyes only for him.

"Yes, course you are. Such a good boy for me."

Jiwon lets out a small involuntary moan. Hanbin's words wash over him like the gentle cloths he uses to clean Jiwon up, carefully and lovingly. To have Hanbin inside of him, twitching when Jiwon's hips move on reflex with each squirm, all of it has him feeling like he is sensitive beyond touch.

Hanbin thrusts upwards and catches him off guard. Jiwon barely has time to react, sobbing and crying aloud when Hanbin mercilessly jackrabbits his dick, bouncing Jiwon on his lap before growling and throwing him sideways onto the bed.

"So fucking good for me," Hanbin grits out between his grinding teeth. Jiwon sobs again, rutting back against the hips that slap against his flushed bottom.

"Please, please!" Jiwon hiccups, unaware what he was begging for. Hanbin cups his lower face, gripping his cheeks to push his kiss bitten lips into a bow. Jiwon's neck aches when Hanbin twists his face, the fingers pressing into his skin almost painfully so. It's wonderful.

"Want my cum."

It is no question, Jiwon hears it for what Hanbin is saying. It is a command.

"Yeah," Jiwon moans keenly.

Hanbin straightens his legs and plants his feet and _fucks_ deeper. His ass clenches reflexively, aware that Hanbin prefers it when his walls suck him into a tight grip. Jiwon wheezes when the warmth spills. His eyes roll back. Lips tearing open from sharp bites. The same slow way Hanbin pushes his dick inside Jiwon is the same way when he cums inside of him.

No warning. Just a push that fucks faster. Jiwon has never felt fuller than this.


End file.
